


filled

by l00narmy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Butt Chugging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Inflation, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l00narmy/pseuds/l00narmy
Summary: choerry goes to her first party ever. hyejoo sees her and wants her. and apparently so does everyone else.!! warning: sick smut ahead, seriously don't read this if you might be uncomfortable with it !!
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Everyone, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, mentioned hyewon, mentioned past 2jin, well everyone but yeojin ofc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	filled

**Author's Note:**

> last warning, if you're easily triggered, dislike extreme smut especially for rpf, or just want to hate on something then don't read it. do us both a solid and keep your eyes away.

choerry's main flaw is how desperate she is to fit in. it's not so much that she dislikes standing out, she just wishes the staring felt less malicious. more like curiosity rather than the glaring she normally received. another harsh reminder that she didn't belong.

she doesn't have any friends. sits alone at lunch, in classes, smiling as she pretends it doesn't hurt that no one wants to talk to her.

so when choerry gets invited to a party, she jumps at the opportunity. she walks with a spring in her step for the rest of the day. as soon as she got home, choerry tried on every outfit in her closet agonizing over what to wear.

choerry eventually settles on a leather skirt she's never worn, previously too self-conscious about how it clings tight to her hips and ass, realizing that if there was ever a time to take a risk it was now. she'd make them stare and gawk, and she'd make it a good thing. she pairs it with a sheer crop top (she'd probably get too hot dancing right?) and the tallest, strappiest heels she owned, a necklace that dangled so low that eyes were sure to follow them down.

she looks at herself in the mirror and, for once, choerry likes what she sees.

❖⟐❖

choerry feels eyes on her as she walks through the door. they're stripping her in their minds she just knows it, and it sends a thrill shooting straight through her. it isn't just acceptance, no, it is desire. she's the prettiest girl here and feeling it, oh, it's euphoric. for the first time in a long time, choerry smiles and it is real.

her main tormentor, chaewon, is (as usual) clinging onto the arm of her girlfriend. it's almost symbolic, the blonde desperately hanging on to hyejoo because chaewon  _ knows _ all of her power and popularity comes from the fact that hyejoo tolerates her. that if she keeps hyejoo interested enough in her, chaewon can be as mean as she likes and no one could argue. 

the second hyejoo moves on to another girl it's all gone. which is why chaewon tries so hard. which is why chaewon's giving choerry the coldest death glare possible, her jaw dropping as she realizes hyejoo's eyes aren't on her for once. no, hyejoo's only one of the many partygoers looking choerry up and down, lust in their gazes. choerry's almost giddy with that knowledge.

chaewon makes a fist, hands shaking. hyejoo walks over to choerry, two drinks in her hands. one's obviously chaewon's, the lipstick marks on the side her signature color. hyejoo offers that cup to choerry.

choerry blushes. "thank you."

she takes it gratefully, looking over hyejoo's shoulder to where chaewon's frozen still, face red with rage. choerry gulps it down, chugging down the questionable alcoholic contents with fervor. the taste is disgusting, more bitter than she remembers anything she's ever drunk before. she chalks it up to lack of experience, willfully ignoring the odd taste and pretending she doesn't desperately want to splutter it all out.

"you look really pretty tonight," hyejoo tells her, sipping at her own drink. "hot, even."

"thank you," choerry repeats. she's not sure she knows any other words. "i… um…?" choerry squints her eyes, feels everything going blurry for just a second.

"what's wrong?" hyejoo asks.

choerry doesn't notice that hyejoo doesn't even seem all that surprised, or worried for that matter. hyejoo's hands grab choerry's arm, grip strong as choerry's legs falter. it feels like the world's spinning all around her.

"i feel…" choerry starts to explain, but then her eyes refocus and everything's fine. 

she's just hazy, but that's normal considering how much she drank so quickly. hyejoo's hand on her arm, it's got her feeling more than the drink ever did. she feels woozy for a different reason now, warm in the pit of her stomach, the familiar feeling of being desired, the appreciation for hyejoo desiring her too, that matters more now.

"i feel good!" choerry finishes, nodding like a bobblehead as she giggles. her whole body feels tingly.

"good," hyejoo repeats, smirking. she notices choerry's empty cup. "refill?"

choerry licks her lips. her tongue tingles as she licks at the remaining liquid on them. "sure!"

she watches hyejoo go into the crowd, laughing and chatting with the others that were eating choerry up with their eyes. hyejoo looks like she's bragging, and choerry's thrilled at the idea that she's something to be bragged about. especially with seniors debatably even cooler and more popular than hyejoo and chaewon are.

choerry recognizes some of them. yves and hyunjin laugh as hyejoo points over to choerry, yves then openly leering at choerry and licking her lips like a predator surveying her prey. maybe accidentally, maybe on purpose, hyejoo's completely blocked from choerry's sight for a few seconds. she doesn't realize what's going on but chaewon seems to, the blonde's eyes less angry now and more filled with pity. choerry gulps down the sudden feeling of dread that fills her.

hyejoo comes back out of the crowd, walking towards choerry with purpose. again she hands choerry a cup and watches her drink it, only sipping small amounts compared to choerry's full gulps.

she places her hand on the small of choerry's back, rubbing there gently. choerry shivers. hyejoo leans in, breath heavy and hot on her ear.

"the girls are begging for you to join their little truth or dare game later. you up for it?" she whispers.

choerry knows it's not really a question but a command. she would've said yes anyway, her unyielding desire for acceptance and whatever was in her drinks clouding her judgement. she nods. good and obedient like hyejoo loves.

"perfect."

❖⟐❖

choerry doesn't think she's ever smiled or laughed this much.

her head's leaning against hyejoo's shoulder, hands gripping at the girl's bicep, understanding why chaewon must've loved clinging to it. hyejoo feels strong. strong enough to protect her, strong enough that choerry feels safe.

the dares started off normal - which is to say, stupid. yves dares jinsoul to run headfirst into a wall, earning a large bump on the now raven-haired girl. jinsoul dares heejin to strip to her underwear. heejin, confident in her body as ever, does it in an instant, smiling wide as she turns her attention to hyunjin.

"truth or dare, hyunjin?"

the tension in the room goes up as the exes stare at each other, unspoken words burning between them.

"truth," is hyunjin's reply, making half of the room boo and completely confuses the other half.

"hyunjin always takes dares," hyejoo explains to choerry. her hand's on choerry's bare thigh, as still as a statue but it even just being there sets choerry on fire. "she's not scared, she never is. probably just trying to see what heejin would make her admit to everyone. those two are always trying to one-up each other."

heejin stiffens, obviously expecting hyunjin to have picked dare. "do you want to fuck anyone in this room? and who?"

hyunjin laughs, quirking an eyebrow at her ex. she takes a swig of her drink. "hmm, yes," she answers, before pausing. "and choerry."

heejin clearly deflates.

"choerry just looks mmm," hyunjin smirks in choerry's direction, eyes fixated on hyejoo's hand on her thigh, "really fucking sexy tonight. can you even blame me?"

choerry squeaks, feeling her other thigh enveloped by one of hyunjin's large hands. unlike hyejoo, she doesn't stay still, her hand slowly but surely inching up under her skirt. her touch is similar to hyejoo's, but more intense. strong, but not in the way that makes her feel safe.

normally, choerry would've pulled her hand off and ran away but tonight there's newfound confidence inside her. whatever she drank is making her feel way too good and way too malleable. she relaxes at hyunjin's touch, barely listening as hyunjin's lips move.

everyone looks at choerry expectantly. her heavy eyes shoot open even though she didn't realize they were drooping. 

"oh!" choerry squeaks, hyunjin's fingers reaching her inner thighs. she doesn't know why everyone's looking at her, but guesses. "dare?" apparently that's the right answer because all the expectant faces smile.

"take your clothes off," hyunjin says to her. her hand now rubbing dangerously close to choerry's panties. "all of it."

choerry looks at hyejoo, expecting her to stop them. but she only smiles like all the rest of them, waiting for choerry to complete her dare. choerry looks across the room to the almost-naked heejin, realizing this was probably normal for them. not completing the dare would not only be lame but make it obvious that she isn't used to parties, to having people want to be around her.

she fakes the same confidence heejin had, stripping unceremoniously. she stands and throws her top off to the side, unzipping her leather skirt, emboldened by the cheering all around her. choerry shimmies her panties off and they drop to her ankles as soon as they pass her hips. she kicks them off, cheeks reddening as jinsoul catches them midair and proclaim how wet they feel.

jinsoul and yves jokingly fight over them, yves grabbing them out of her hands and lewdly sniffing at the wet spot. choerry knows yves is only joking, trying to disgust everyone, but it makes her pussy clench seeing a popular upperclassman most girls crushed on smelling how wet she was. especially when yves is staring at her now bare pussy, the cold air against her.

"bra too," hyunjin reminds her.

choerry's hands shake as she pulls the straps down. she tugs the front down, the room going silent as her breasts are shown to everyone, dusky nipples perking up at the attention. choerry looks down, pulling the back to the front and unclasping the hooks, throwing the bra off to the side with the rest of her clothes.

she sits back down, giggly and shaky, surprised that she doesn't feel as nervous as would be expected. she feels so so good. her whole body's still tingling but now fully exposed to the air, it feels even better. hyejoo and hyunjin's hands return to her thighs and this time everyone can see how close they are to her core, no longer obscured by her skirt. this time, choerry spreads her legs and lets them in.

she can barely think. she's been drunk before, on drinks much stronger than this but it feels different. like it's not only the alcohol affecting her, something much more sinister in her system. choerry smiles, giggling into her drink as she takes even more in. letting the bitter taste linger in her mouth.

❖⟐❖

"truth or dare, hye?"

the question barely registers in choerry's brain, hyunjin's fingers playing with her pussy lips and sometimes dipping inside her feeling far too good to focus on anything else. someone dared yves to grope choerry a while ago, and ever since then the older girl's hands have not stopped cupping and massaging at choerry's tits. choerry's eyes flutter closed, leaning her back into yves's front, letting the older girl take what she pleased from her body.

hyejoo had been the same, unmoving. hand remaining on her spot on choerry's thigh, picking truth so she doesn't have to move and complete a dare.

"choerry or chae?" heejin asks hyejoo.

"oh you know me," hyejoo says, "i do what i want when i want."

yves pinches her nipples between thumb and forefinger. the shock of the unfamiliar feeling and the sudden wetness flooding her pussy making her eyes shoot open.

"fuck, yves," hyunjin laughs, pulling her hand away. choerry whines at the lack of contact. "you made her so wet." the strings of wetness on hyunjin's fingertips glisten in the light, yves licking them off and choerry shuddering.

"choerry. truth or dare?" vivi repeats.

"mm. dare." choerry spreads her legs further as hyunjin's hand returns to her core, swiping across her soaked slit.

"i dare you to let us tie you up," vivi says.

choerry nods, lighthearted at all the good feelings overwhelming her. in the moment, the idea sounds perfect to her. being restricted, not being able to fall and make a fool of herself, having the older girl touch her so intimately, wrapping her up pretty like a present. her nodding is eager and it makes everyone else laugh.

things turn bad quickly. choerry's idyllic imagination all but fluttering away. yves's mostly gentle groping stops as she stands up, grip on choerry's limbs harsh as she stands the drooping girl up. hyunjin pulls her hand away, cleaning her fingers on her jeans. hyejoo moves her hand away then too, leaning back as she watches vivi tie choerry's arms above her head.

everyone else in the room starts exchanging knowing looks, standing up and moving closer. as soon as vivi's done tying her, yves grabs choerry by her exposed underarms, hyunjin grabbing her legs, and jinsoul holding her ass up as they pick her up.

"what's happening?" choerry asks, drowsily. no one's answering, so she tries again. "vivi, truth or dare?"

the oldest girl had been picking truths all night, and in response to choerry's question, she tilts her head. "well the truth is, it was our plan to get you like this all along. well, ever since hyejoo here told us her plans with you." she grins at choerry, tilting her head at the girls carrying her, signalling them to carry choerry into another room.

"her… plan?" 

choerry's haziness worsens with the motion. as she's being carted away, she can barely see, the ceiling changing every time she opens her eyes. choerry barely registers being forced over the arm of a couch, her soaked pussy easily visible and accessible to them all.

"notice anything weird in your drinks tonight, baby?" yves asks, her once first love smile now looking sinister. the pet name sounds both condescending and sweet coming from her. she lets go of choerry's arms, choerry's bare stomach making contact with the cold leather and making her shiver. "you drank so much…" she coos, looking proud.

"alright stop flirting with her," hyejoo huffs. possessive as always. she tugs choerry's head up, which was laying limp against the leather couch cushion, forcing choerry's mouth open with a hard squeeze at her jaw.

❖⟐❖

choerry feels the opening of a bottle pressed against her ass, intense confusion going through her as she tries to figure out what's going on. before long, liquid is pouring into her. she can't even move to resist it. even if there wasn't rope restricting her movements, her limbs are still slack. choerry gasps at the sensation, unable to do anything but squirm uncomfortably.

she can't even say something because hyejoo shoves two of her fingers down her throat. hyejoo's eyes shine as she watches choerry gag and splutter around her fingers, nails scratching along the walls of choerry's throat as she fingerfucks her mouth.

"good girl," hyejoo mutters, gaze alternating between choerry's struggling face to her ass, which is readily taking in the liquid. "can you feel it yet? the beer seeping into you?"

unintentional tears run down choerry's face as whoever's holding the bottle tilts it upwards, less a steady stream now than a straight flood filling her too fast. the worst part is, it feels  _ good. _ choerry's never felt so full and wanted, never been so sure of her purpose. everyone here wants their fill of her, to use her, and she was doing  _ well _ . a good girl.

hyejoo's eyes darken. she pinches choerry's nose with her forefinger and thumb, making it impossible for choerry to breathe. "good girls answer when they're asked questions," she states.

hyejoo's disappointment is the thing that terrifies her. not the new bottle of beer being pressed to her asshole. not jungeun's fingers running along her slit (holy fuck her nails are so long, she's gonna rip me oh god she's gonna rip me open with those talons why do i want that? what's wrong with me? please please please rip me open). choerry hates herself that she can't answer, that she's too weak to nod her head, that the fingers lodged in her throat won't let her speak.

"mmmmmm!" she lets out, praying that's enough for hyejoo to be satisfied.

fortunately, it must've been, because hyejoo's hold on her nose loosens. she takes in long breaths, lungs filling with air and mind filling with relief. any longer and she would've passed out.

choerry squirms in excitement wondering what the girls would do to her if she had passed out. would they have kept going and used her unconscious body to please themselves? taken what they wanted and kicked her to the curb? or would they have slapped her awake, needing her conscious, needing her to remember what they were going to do to her?

fingers slip into choerry's exposed cunt. her fuzzy thoughts must've made her even wetter - she's never touched herself before but those fingers which feel so much longer than her own shove in and out with ease. someone laughs and makes fun of her for being so soaked as they defile her (hyunjin, choerry's addled brain supplies).

choerry can only hear snippets of the conversation around her. the voices and laughter all mixing together and she can't tell which is which and who is who.

"...but still so tight!" 

"what a good slut, hah."

"fuck that's hot."

"why didn't we do this sooner?"

the room's spinning faster than before, the ground feeling like it collapsed underneath her. her legs wobble like a newborn deer but strong hands keep her propped up and open for them.

"damn, she's really soaking."

"fuck, it feels…"

"...even more than chae."

hyejoo holds her face even tighter at the mention of the blonde's name. choerry lets her jaw fall further open, desperate to be as good of a girl as she can. trying to be better than chaewon ever was or could be. if choerry's head wasn't so muddled, she might've connected the dots. remembered that the first drink that got her feeling this way was stained with chaewon's lipstick, that it was meant to be chaewon in her place right now before she stole hyejoo's attention. that it has probably been chaewon in this position before, in parties choerry never even got the invitation to.

another bottle presses against her, wider this time, meaning there's more for her to take. choerry faintly hears dripping against the floor and she has no clue whether it's from her embarrassingly wet cunt or the beer having leaked out of her ass. she can feel the liquid swirling inside of her, her stomach bloated and rounder than she's ever seen it. it feels uncomfortable and disgusting. aching. she doesn't know why it feels so fucking good too.

the fingers in her pussy only increase in number, just as hyejoo ups her pace. they curl inside her in two different positions so they could only be from different people. choerry's mind goes berserk trying to imagine who's fucking her. she can only see hyejoo hyejoo hyejoo.

choerry whines against hyejoo's hand. by this point hyejoo's shoved four of her fingers inside, her wrist and upper forearm completely coated in choerry's spittle. her eyes roll back in her head as the fingers in her pussy surge deep, far deeper than she knew fingers could even reach. 

it had to have been hyunjin right? only her fingers were so delightfully long, hands so large she could scrape at choerry's deepest walls with ease. or maybe jinsoul, her slender fingers trained to please from hours of piano.

as soon as fingers slip out of her cunt, more take their place. choerry knows that her pussy won't be free for the rest of the night. she knows she doesn't want it to be. she's so fucking  _ full _ . 

the cycle continues. whenever a bottle's emptied into her, another replaces it. they're no longer content to just pour it into her, it seems. the bottlenecks are now shoved inside her hole right to where it gets too wide to fit, her ass completely stretched with the cold glass.

choerry can't help but cum over and over again, soaking the fingers of whoever's fucking her. it's all a blur. the only constant is hyejoo. hyejoo fucking her throat so deep it feels like her nails are scraping at her collarbone. there's an immeasurable pleasure to be found in that. that hyejoo's so content to use her mouth as her body's being defiled by a constant string of her friends, wanting to make sure she's the only thing choerry sees. it reminds choerry of who orchestrated all of this. who thought choerry just looked so pretty she had to share her with everyone else, while keeping one part of her only for herself.

choerry lets out something between a strangled moan and a whimper as whoever's fingering her gets impatient and just thrusts her whole hand inside. her guts already feel so stretched that an entire hand fisting her brutally makes choerry lose her mind a little, slipping momentarily into unconsciousness.

every sensation is unfamiliar and terrifying and intense and so so good.

choerry feels something pressing down on her midsection, a hand obviously enjoying her alcohol-swollen stomach. she squirms weakly, feeling like she's going to pee, but hyejoo's eyes calm her, distract her.

"i can feel your fist!" choerry hears, the deep voice probably belonging to heejin. "so weird," the girl laughs, pushing whoever's lunging her hand deep into choerry's cunt. the movement makes the fist inside her pull at her walls, and choerry gurgles out in pain.

at this point, choerry's flitting in and out of consciousness. she can only smile against hyejoo's hand, letting everyone take their fill of her.

**Author's Note:**

> my curiouscat, if you have any thoughts: https://curiouscat.me/hyerimstan


End file.
